Restless and Broken
by Ellen1996
Summary: OneShot, PJ/Teddy. When a disaster happens, an ordinary day changes into the hell. It will get them closer together. But other things need to be dealed with.


**A/N: **My first GLC-story, based on a dream I had. I hope you enjoy reading! Please Review!

PS. I made this story on 5 days. My effort is put in this one

A one-shot, Teddy/PJ/Gabe

**Restless and broken**

"PJ, Teddy! Get down here! School starts in 30 minutes!" Amy Duncan shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming, mom!" Teddy yelled before grabbing her pink camera and saying a quick message in the screen for her video diary.

"Hey Charlie! Today is just an ordinary day in school , Gabe's got an F again and he's grounded for the rest of the week, PJ is fighting with Emmett and I'm going shopping with Ivy tomorrow…."

"TEDDY!" her mother yelled

"Eh, that's it for now. Bye!" she said as she pressed the off-button.

She sighed and grabbed her schoolbag.

When she entered the kitchen, she already saw PJ and Gabe having breakfast.

PJ reached for the cereal box, but Teddy grabbed it out of his hands and filled an empty bowl.

"Hey!" he said, but he smiled

"Gabe, you're coming straight home after school. You two look after him." Amy said

"No problem, mom." They mumbled

"Good." She smiled

**10 minutes later**

"Hey, Teddy!" Gabe catched up with his sister on the way to school.

"What is it?" she asked

"Can I go to Nick after school?" he asked with innocent eyes

"No, you promised mom that you went straight home. I don't want a fight." Teddy said

"But, Teddy? My best sister in the whole world, my everything, my…" he bragged, still with watery eyes

"Knock it off." She said while gently hitting him on the back of his head

He sighed. "Fine, I'll go ask PJ."

PJ, on the other hand, was on the phone with someone, definitely arguing.

"Yeah, I know, but…Stop it! Yeah, I know! Great, because I don't want to be your friend anymore!" he yelled the end and then he put his phone back in his jeans pocket.

"PJ, why are you arguing with Emmett so much?" Teddy asked

"He wants to split up the band for some dude who offers him money to play in his band, I mean, he can't even play the drums properly!" he said to his sister

"PJ, give it a rest." She said to him before walking away

He wanted to contradict, but she already walked several feet in front of him, so he remained silence.

**3 hours later**

"I can't believe that one morning can be so long!" Teddy said while putting her lunch tray on the cafeteria table.

"Me too, I mean, French was the most boring class of the year." Ivy said, doing the same thing.

They both sat down facing each other.

"So, what are you going to buy tomorrow?" Ivy asked

"Shoes, some clothes and a new bracelet. You?" Teddy answered.

"I don't know. Maybe a new top and some new Jeans."

Teddy smiled. Ivy was her best friend, ever since elementary school.

"What?" Ivy asked when she saw her grin

"Nothing." Teddy answered. "What class do we have after lunch break?"

"Biology." Ivy answered.

"Okay. Wake me up when it's over." Teddy said as she put her head on the table.

"Very funny." Ivy said

"C'mon it wasn't that bad!" Teddy said and they both laughed

"How's Charlie?" Ivy asked

"Good, mom is taking her to the park today, and tonight I have to watch her because Mom and Dad are taking PJ and Gabe to a classical orchestra evening in the theater. "

"Wow, I bet Gabe and PJ can't wait!" Ivy laughed

"I hope mom takes pictures!" Teddy smiled

**30 minutes later**

"Off to biology." Ivy said

"Jup. Hey PJ." She said when she saw her brother walk next to her.

"Can I …talk to you for a minute?" PJ asked his sister

"Eh, sure." Teddy said

"They walked to the biology lab and PJ said: "Teddy, I think he's actually going to accept that offer. I mean, I'm nothing without him, and I would feel so bad if we're not friends anymore."

"PJ, I got one thing to say about this. You cannot…" she started, but she was cut off by the ground trembling. Everywhere around her, she saw people running away in panic, there were sounds of breaking glass and glass pieces everywhere, she could barely see where she was walking, stumbling. Next to her, she saw Ivy fall down on the ground, screaming and crying. Her brain started to work immediately.

_Earthquake? Possible. Something serious is going on._

The hall was now almost empty.

"PJ, Ivy! We have to move!" she yelled

" I… can't!" Ivy yelled, holding her leg that was red from the amount of blood

Teddy was afraid. Afraid because she didn't know what was going on. Afraid for her friend. Afraid for PJ. Afraid for Gabe.

She only had a second to scream, before the ceiling crashed down, right on top of the three teenagers.

She tried to run, but a brick from the wall came down and hit her on the head. She fell and everything went black.

The first thing she saw, was blackness.

"Urgh." She mumbled. She had a massive headache, her ribs were sore, and she couldn't do anything but look around.

It took her memory about 30 seconds to catch up with reality.

The hallway, the earthquake, Ivy, PJ!"

"Ivy, PJ." It came out as a whisper. She tried again but louder.

"Ivy, PJ!"

" Teddy?" came the muffled answer

"PJ?" she asked

"Teddy! What happened?" he asked

" The ceiling, it…the whole building collapsed." She said

" Ouch." He said

"Are you hurt?" she asked

"I don't think so." He said

"Hang on." She said while removing some debris from her left side, trying to reach PJ.

She made a hole in the wall of debris, and reached for something or someone.

She found something that appeared to be human.

She quickly made the hole bigger, but still cautious for debris to fall down.

She reached for her cell phone, but pulled her hand back when she saw it wasn't PJ.

Now really terrified, she looked at the leg, only to realize that it belonged to Ivy.

"Ivy!" she yelled as she looked at her friend.

Her eyes were wide open, and staring right at Teddy, who started crying

"No, Ivy, no!" she screamed and yelled

"Teddy, what's going on?" PJ asked

"Ivy's dead." She cried

PJ started to move debris as well, desperately trying to reach his broken sister.

"Careful, if you do it too fast, the whole thing could collapse. Consider everything you move." She said to her brother.

"I'll try." He said

Was…was PJ crying? Teddy heard his sobs. She never heard him cry. It was soul ripping.

"I can see you." He said after a while. She looked to her left, and she saw his eyes through a hole.

"Okay, I'll help you remove the wall." Teddy said as she started to move the bricks other debris.

"Thank God I can hug you." Teddy said while giving him the most relieved hug of her life.

"Thank God we're both okay." He said while patting her back.

"She lost too much blood." He said when he looked at Ivy after letting each other go.

"It wasn't her fault, she didn't deserve to die." Teddy said in a soft voice.

"So, there is a little space in here?" PJ asked

"Yeah, but I don't know how much air there is." Teddy said.

" Do you have your phone?" Teddy asked

"Yeah. Is there reception in here?" he asked

"I think so." She said

"One bar." He said when he looked at his phone.

"You look horrible." Teddy said to her brother

"Not as bad as you." He laughed

Teddy grabbed her phone too, and watched her face.

Tears, mixed with smoke and blood were all over her face.

She reached for the sore spot where the brick hit her head, and she saw blood as she looked at her fingers.

"God." She mumbled

"What about the others?" she added

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well, classmates, teachers,…Oh my God!" she said

"What?" he asked

"Gabe." She said

"He'll be okay, he wasn't here. I'm sure he wasn't." he said while hugging her again.

"Gabe! GABE!" she yelled

"Teddy, shh, it's going to be okay." He reassured her. He was the big brother and he needed to take care for her.

She sobbed, but remained calm. He sighed. Gabe couldn't be there, he just couldn't.

And they both waited.

"You know, I may have never told you this before, but I really love you." He said

"I love you too. And when we fight over the dumbest things, we'll remember this." She said

"If only I could say to Ivy how sorry I am." She added

" I hope Emmett forgives me for what I did." He said

"What do you mean? I thought he started the fight?" she asked

"He did. But the I was really angry so I grabbed a knife and stabbed it through one of his toms." He said

"And he was angry about that." She said

"Yeah. That's why he was calling me this morning." He said

" Well, I think you should apologize to him." She said to him

"But, it's not my fault!" he said

"Some…." She started, but she immediately silenced when she felt the ground tremble again

"Uh-oh." She heard PJ say

"Protect your head." She said as she put her hands over her head.

In her eye corner, she saw her brother doing the same.

Debris fell down, bricks, wood, glass.

Teddy wanted to reach for her brother, but a sharp piece of glass came down and went in her arm.

Her screams were whispers compared to the sound of the falling rubble.

"Teddy!" PJ yelled

He waited until the sounds and falling things were done, and looked at his sister.

She could barely hold consciousness as she looked terrified by the look of the flowing blood caused by the piece of glass that went THROUGH her arm.

"Teddy, stay awake please! Don't look at it, look at me. Remember when Charlie was born? You were dressed like Frankenstein, remember?" he asked

"I….I remember." She whispered

"And when I swapped Charlie for the baby of that hot chick?" he asked

"You're….a-an..idiot." she smiled weak.

"Yeah, I know." He grinned

"Please…will you be there when…I wake up again?" she asked

"Of course." He said

"Okay." She nodded and she smiled again. The same, weak smile.

"But, wait Teddy! Don't fall…" he started, but she already shut her eyes.

"I've had enough of this." He said as he pulled out his cell phone.

He noticed the low reception, but didn't care.

He dialed mom's number and pressed the green button.

"Amy Duncan." She answered

"Mom? Mom, it's me, PJ." He said

" Did you forget your lunch again?" she asked

"MOM! Listen to me, the school collapsed, me and Teddy are under the debris. Ivy is dead; Teddy is unconscious because there is a glass splinter that went through her arm. I don't know anything about Gabe." He said

He heard her drop the phone.

"MOM! Are you still there?" he asked

"PJ, are you okay?" she asked after grabbing the phone again

"I'm fine, mom. It's Teddy I'm worried about." He said

"We're coming right now." He heard her say.

"Where are you?" she asked

"Eh, in front of the biology lab." He said

"Okay, I'll get you out of there." She said

"Okay." He said. He heard a click.

He looked at the phone a long time before he put it away, but first he checked the time.

**15:35**

"Great, almost 3 hours in here." He said

He suddenly got an idea, and reached for his cell phone again.

He dialed a number , and pressed the green button again.

"Hey, this is Gabe Duncan, leave a message after the Beep or call me again."

"Urgh" he mumbled as he put the phone back in his pocket.

He got a bad feeling about this. Gabe never switched his cell phone off.

"C'mon, Why?" he asked himself.

He heard his cell phone ring. He saw he got a message.

_**From: Mom, 15:45**_

_**Digging you out, should take about 10 minutes, hang in there.  
We love you. Mom and dad**_

He smiled. "Mom and Dad are digging us out, in ten minutes we will be okay." He said to Teddy.

He took a closer look at her arm. It looked terrible.

**Some time later**

He waited for the moment he could see his parent's faces.

He heard the crackling and trembling again, but he was ready now. He covered his face as his sister showed and he lift his knees to his chest, making him as small as possible.

Again debris fell, but before he knew it, two strong hands grabbed him and pulled him up.

He was blinded by the bright sun, but he saw his mom and dad standing next to him.

"Teddy, she was next to me." He mumbled.

Bob rushed to the firefighter who pulled PJ out and said something in his ear.

The firefighter nodded and went down the hole of debris. He came back up almost immediately, carrying Teddy's limp body in his arms.

"Teddy!" Amy rushed forward, looking at her daughter.

Bob looked at her arm.

"She needs to go to a hospital right now." He said

"What about Ivy?" Amy asked

"What about her?" Bob asked

"Bob, she's dead." Amy said

His laugh faded and changed into an expression of shame.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he apologized, his words were meant for PJ, but he didn't listen. PJ was looking at his mother who now ran towards her oldest daughter. Blood running over her face, and over her arm. Several drops landed on the floor. It became red stains on the white tiles of the school playground. There were people sitting down on the benches, people standing next to ambulances, desperately waiting for news. On one ambulance, there was a list with survivors and deceased.

PJ was afraid, but he checked the list anyways. First, he checked the survivor's list.

Gabe's name wasn't there.

He asked the paramedic. "Are you sure that this is a complete list?"

"No, we're still looking for survivors. The list is updated every time we find someone." He explained

PJ nodded ,and took a deep breath before going to the deaths.

Several classmates, but he didn't really care. He searched, and with every person he knew, his heart started to beat faster.

2 words he found. 2 words that made his heart break, his mind shatter in pieces, his soul leave his body for ever.

**Gabriel Duncan**

He fell down on his knees and started crying.

His mother rushed towards him.

"PJ, what's wrong?" she asked

"Mom, Gabe's….look." he said while pointing at the deceased.

"No, no!" Amy said while the tears welled up.

PJ wiped the tears from his eyes and looked around.

He saw that on the other side of the playground, the deceased were placed, so family could identify them. He ran towards the bodies.

"Excuse me, where is Gabe…Gabriel Duncan?" he asked someone

"Over there. I'm really sorry for you." She said and she pointed at one body bag.

In big letters, his initials were painted on the black plastic with red paint

PJ hesitated, but his mind wouldn't believe it, unless he saw the body of his brother.

He took some deep breaths and zipped the body bag open.

PJ started crying immediately. They didn't close his eyes. He was staring in the blindness.

PJ looked at his brother, checking the cause of his death. He saw a red stain around his chest on his yellow T-shirt . There was a big glass piece in his chest that went through his heart.

"Why" PJ whispered, still sobbing

Amy finally catched up with her son.

"PJ, we're going to the hospital. We need to be sure that Teddy is okay before…" she cut off her sentence. PJ knew why. The way she worded it, seemed like she didn't care about Gabe. But he understood. They were worried about Teddy. He nodded, and followed her to the car.

**10 minutes later**

"Do you have any information on my daughter, Caitlyn?" Amy asked the receptionist

"I'm sorry, Amy. As far as I know, she's still in surgery." Caitlyn answered

"Okay, thanks." Amy said before walking to PJ and Charlie. Bob was staying at the school, getting more information on Gabe.

A doctor came out of the operation room. She looked around, and saw her colleague.

"Amy." she walked to the broken mother

"Deborah, please tell me she's okay." Amy whispered

"We…we're still doing surgery on her. Her condition is dangerous, but stable. Still, she has to go to Intensive Care."

"Deborah…" Amy said

"She's going to be okay. There are maximum chances she will be okay. From as far as I can tell right now, she has a severe head injury, a splintered arm and several cracked ribs." The doctor explained

"That's…not good." Amy said

"There are maximum chances? But there are chances she…" he cut himself off

"PJ, she will be all right. I promise you." The doctor said

She knew she treated him like a child, but he just wanted confirmation, not truth. Well, maybe her chances were a little less then she said to them, but they had been through so much.

In fact, her chances were about 40%.

But she couldn't tell them, it was just too hard. Amy was one of the colleagues she knew the best and trusted the most. And PJ, well he already lost a brother. It would be heart breaking if she told him that her sister was on the border line between life and death. She wanted to tell them first, but…

But he looked at her with eyes that told her to comfort him.

One of the best brothers Teddy could wish for.

PJ stood up and said to his mother: "Mom, I want to be with her. Now."

"PJ, I know. But the doctors won't let you." Amy said, while stroking his back.

"But, mom, I…" he said

"PJ, I know." She reassured him

"I'm so scared." He whispered

"Me too, but you have to be strong. For her. For Gabe. And for me." Amy cried

"Mom, I need to be there! I promised her that I'd be there with her." PJ said in a soft voice

"I…I will see what I can do." She said as she walked to the doctor and started whispering.

The doctor nodded, said something and then walked away.

"Mom?" PJ asked as he walked to her

"She's going to get you sterile clothes." Amy smiled

"Thanks so much." He sobbed

"You're welcome, PJ." Amy said while hugging him again

Deborah walked towards them, wearing a set of blue, sterile clothes. She had another set of clothes in her hands. She gave them to PJ, and showed him a small closet where he changed.

He came out, wearing the same clothes as Deborah, and he handed his own clothes to his mother. She gave him a small kiss on the forehead, and he followed Deborah in a small room.

That room wasn't the Operating room, but merely an observation room. He could see his sister and the doctors, but there was a large glass window between the two rooms.

He looked at his sister. She was still unconscious, and the doctors were busy working on her arm. She was as white as a sheet. The palest he'd ever seen. There was an oxygen mask placed on her face, her hair was spread out, wires were connected from her body to several machines.

He hated seeing her like this, lying so helpless. He needed to be there for her, to be by her side when she woke up.

The doctor placed her hand on his shoulder. "You know, you can be there for her. You can go through that door" she pointed at a door next to the window, "if you don't bother the doctors, then you're free to hold her hand or something."

"Really?" he asked, looking at the young, blonde doctor.

"Of course." She smiled

He laughed, nodded, and went through the door.

He was overwhelmed by the tension and pressure in the room. The doctors only said things when they had to, the machines beeped, rasped and made other weird noises, mixed with the sound of metal instruments against trays.

He watched her, now from a closer distance. Still, he stayed with his back pinned to the wall.

"Son, there is no need to stay back there. It's okay with us if you come here." One doctor said

Considering every step, PJ slowly came forward.

"What's your name?" he asked

"PJ." He said

"You're Amy's son, right?" he asked

"Yes. Teddy is my sister." PJ said

"Didn't you have another brother? Gabe?" An other doctor said

"Yes, well, had. He was in the school too, and he…well, he didn't survive." PJ started sobbing again.

"I'm very sorry. But Teddy is going to be okay." The first doctor said

"I sure hope so." PJ said

**5 minutes later**

The doctors gave him a chair; he still couldn't believe that they let him in. That he could touch her, feel the life under her skin. He held her hand, the one the doctors weren't working on

"It's going to be okay, Teddy. I promised you." He whispered, so quiet only she could hear it.

**30 minutes later**

A team of 5 doctors were working on his sister. He felt empty. He watched every move they made, every piece of equipment they used, he heard every beep that every machine made. But it all didn't ring through. He wasn't there. It was just PJ. His soul had left his body a long time ago. He lost track of time. He just sat there, looking at her face. He just wanted her to wake up so that they could go away from the world together and think about today. How an ordinary day could become hell in 10 seconds. There would be a time of crying for Gabe, but that time wasn't now. He needed to be sure that Teddy was all right first.

The doctors mumbled random words, but PJ didn't care. He had big respect for them for saving his sister, but she was the only thing that he cared about right now.

**1 hour later**

They (the doctors) managed to remove the glass, do a complete checkup of Teddy's condition and finished the operation.

They wheeled her out of the operating room, removed their clothes and cleaned the equipment. PJ stood up and wanted to leave, but the young doctor blocked the door.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"I'm fine." He nodded

"The surgery was successful." She said to him

"Good news." He said

It was the first good news he heard in hours.

He followed the nurses that drove her bed to the IC.

"Can I be with her?" he asked one of the nurses

"I'm afraid not. The IC is for patients with major trouble. She needs to rest and recover." She answered

"But I could be with her in the operating room! Then why not here?" he said

"I'm sorry." The nurse said

"Yeah, okay." He nodded

"I wish I could do something for you." The other nurse answered

"I promised her when we were under the debris that I'd be by her side when she woke up." PJ whispered.

"Well, there is one option." The first nurse said

"Yeah, the observatory room." The other nurse completed

"What is that?" he asked

"The place where the doctors watch the patients who are in IC." She answered

"Please, I just want to be with her, can I at least see her?" he almost begged

"I'll ask permission." The second nurse said as she walked away

"You will be with her. Trust me." The first nurse said

As the first nurse, who introduced herself as Emma, checked on Teddy, the second nurse walked towards PJ, saying: "you got permission. I'll tell Amy you're here."

He nodded, and went to the small room connected to Teddy's room by one single door. It was almost the same room as the small room from where he was looking at the operation first. Glass window and a desk, plus two chairs.

She still hadn't woken up, and PJ was getting worried. In fact, he was a little anxious. So, he was going to ask Emma if she knew any details on her. He was just about to look for her, when a doctor came in. He recognized the voice as one of the operating doctors.

"Hello, PJ. They already told me you were here. How are you feeling?" he asked

"I'm good. How is she?" PJ asked

"Well, she's…We managed to remove the glass, as you saw. We also detected a head injury, by an unknown cause…"

"She got hit on the head with a brick. She tried to run away." PJ explained

"Okay, we also located several broken ribs." He ended

"And, her arm, will it be…okay?" PJ asked

"I don't know. If she can feel her arm when she wakes up, there won't be a lot of problems. If it's numb, however, she will be in much more trouble." He said

"I understand." He nodded

"Did you get checked?" he asked

"What?" PJ asked, still looking at Teddy

"Did you get checked after you got out of the school?"

"No, I don't…no." he shook his head

"You need to be checked. I'll send someone over." He said as he stood up and walked through the door.

PJ sighed. His sister was still asleep. She looked kind of peaceful when she slept. One time, when they both were younger, he watched her sleeping the whole night. He didn't remember it properly. He didn't remember anything of yesterday, let alone years ago.

After a while, a doctor came in, and he brought PJ to one of those rooms with a bed with white paper on it. PJ sat down, and the doctor started examining him. He answered the questions that the doctor asked him, but apart from that, he remained complete silent.

"Well, just some cuts and grazes, but they don't even have to be stitched or need proper medical treatment. You're pretty lucky." He said after a while of examining.

"I'm not lucky. I just lost my brother and my sister is still on the border between life and death." PJ said. It wasn't like him to say such words. He amazed himself.

"Well, you can go back now." The doctor nodded.

PJ thanked him and went back to the observation room.

He sat down, and looked at her, before jumping up again. She was moving. He forgot everything the nurses and doctors said and went through the door.

"Teddy?" he asked while holding her hand again

She slowly opened her eyes. The cut on her forehead was stitched.

"P…PJ?" she asked

"I promised you I'd be by your side." He said

"Yeah." She said

"Can you feel your arm?" he asked

She moved her arm a little bit

"It hurts, but I can feel it." She said

He sighed relieved. Now he needed to call a doctor. He was heading for the door, but Teddy said: "Wait! PJ, don't leave!"

"I'm going to get you someone….a doctor." He said to her while looking her straight in the eyes.

She felt the 'trust me' in his eyes, so she nodded

He said: "it won't take long." And ran away

"Can someone please help me?" he said when he entered the nurse station

"She woke up." He added as some nurses looked at him

Emma stood up and followed him. She was followed by the doctor that checked on her the first time.

"Teddy, how do you feel?" the doctor asked her as the nurse checked her vitals.

"I'm good." Teddy mumbled

"Headache?" he asked, grabbing her charts and reading them through.

"Yeah, but I don't…"

"You have a severe head injury. PJ already told me that it was a brick that caused this. Do you remember anything of what happened?" The doctor asked

"We were walking to biology." She started

Both PJ and the doctor nodded.

"PJ talked to me about problems he had." She continued

"And we were waiting for the bell, and the ground started trembling. I tried to run away, and then everything went black. Then, all I remember is enormous pain in my arm."

"That's good. Now you just need to relax and rest. You've been through quite a lot. Emma, she doesn't have to stay on IC anymore." The doctor said before walking away again. The nurse nodded

"PJ, where is Gabe? Is he with mom?" she asked him

He knew that if he told her now, she wouldn't be able to stand it anymore. So instead, he nodded.

"Yeah. He's with mom."

"Okay. I was thinking that maybe something happened to him." She said, obviously reassured.

He hated himself, but praised himself at the same time for not telling her. It was a good decision for a big brother to make.

She placed her head on the pillow, and took a few deep breaths.

"Calm down." He said to her.

"I feel so bad." She said, as he was getting concerned.

"What is it?" He asked

"Ivy." She said. "It wasn't her time. She didn't deserve it."

"There will be a time to worry about that, but not now." He said, copying his mind

"So, what do we need to do right now, according to you?" she asked

"Rest. You look exhausted." He said to her

"Well, you don't look so well either." She laughed

"Yeah, I know. I want to go to sleep too." He said

**1 hour later**

"Hey, you're awake." He said when he woke up again.

"Yeah." She said.

The nurse had driven her to a normal room, and PJ had fallen asleep in the chair next to her bed. Amy went home to look after Charlie and get information from Bob.

"How do you feel?" he asked

"I'm good. You?" she asked

"Don't worry about me." He said. "Do you still have a headache?"

"Yeah. But I don't care. Now that you're here, I don't care anymore. And I want to see Gabe too. He'll probably be with mom and Charlie now." She said

His mouth became dry. He could only respond with a weak 'uhu'.

"Is something wrong?" she asked her brother. He saw the terrified expression in her eyes, and something fell away. He had to tell her. It didn't make sense, hiding it. He took a deep breath.

"Teddy, there is something I need to tell you." He started

"What is it?" she asked

"Well, Gabe isn't with mom. In fact, he was never here. He….he didn't survive." PJ sobbed

"What?" Teddy asked in disbelief

"Gabe…Gabe's dead, Teddy." he said. Now it was official. His body didn't believe it either, but now that he said it out loud, it couldn't be wrong.

"No, no. You're joking." Teddy laughed

He stood up, and gave her a hug, so that her head was resting against his chest.

"God I wish I was." He whispered

"PJ, Gabe can't be…" she cried uncontrollably

"I saw his body. Glass piece. Like you, but in his chest. Right in his heart. No-one could have survived that." He cried too

"Gabe!" she cried

He hugged her even tighter.

**10 hours later**

Teddy could finally go home, after a night in observation. Her arm was packed tight in a sling, her chest was covered in bandages and the cut on her head was cleaned up. PJ supported her, afraid that she would fall. Amy parked her car as close to her children as possible. PJ helped Teddy get in the car, and he kept an eye on her the whole ride back.

The moment she came home, she went to Gabe's room.

"Teddy, wait." PJ said, rushing to follow her upstairs.

"I was one of the last people that spoke to him." She said when he entered the room. She was talking to Gabe's closet, with her back pointed at him.

"Teddy, don't go blame yourself." He started

"I'm not. But if I only said something nicer to him. I hit him on the head, for Heaven's sake!" she said. She turned around at the last bit

"It was a joke." He said

"But still." She said

**3 days later**

Teddy was taking it easy, they were repairing the school, and today was the funeral of both Gabe and Ivy. PJ was wearing a smoking, Amy helped Teddy getting ready. Bob drove his family to the church, and Teddy hugged PJ as they both walked to their places.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we're here to say goodbye to two people who deserve to be with the Good Lord." The priest started

"Gabriel Duncan was a good child that loved to joke around." He continued

"Ivy Wentz was a smart person, who was aware of her friends." He then said

"Both of them were amazing people to be around."

After a few more sentences, a dozen of people in smokings carried two coffins. One was white, the other was brown.

They walked to the front of the church, and placed both coffins in front of the altar.

The priest walked to the coffins, and placed one photo on each coffin. The white coffin was Gabe's. The brown one was Ivy's.

Teddy let a tear slip down her cheek when she saw his photo. He smiled a happy smile.

She followed PJ when he stood up to go to the coffins.

"Gabe." She cried when she arrived at the snow white coffin.

"Ivy. You both, I'm so sorry. I had to be there for you." She mumbled

PJ placed his hand around her shoulder. She put her hands on his waist. Then, she hugged him. He hugged her back.

"How can I ever forgive myself?" She asked him, still crying

"Teddy, you're my sister. My little sister. It's my job to protect you." He whispered

"But, he was there! He was… I should have searched for him." She said

"There is nothing you could have done. You were in a bad way too. You were barely conscious." He said

"Yeah." She said. "I don't remember that."

"It's okay." He said

"PJ, you know, I don't let you know very often, but you're a great brother." She said

"Well, you're a great sister." He said

"Thanks." She said

And together they walked out of the church, to go to the churchyard. The dozen bearers came out of the church too, bearing the two that Teddy couldn't miss. The tears fell down her cheeks again. PJ saw this, and he used his sleeve to wipe the tears away.

"I miss him so much." She whispered

"I know. Me too." He said as he watched the bearers place both coffins in two graves that were next to each other.

They let the gravediggers shut the graves. Teddy stepped forward after the old man put his spade away and walked to the small house next to the church.

"Gabe. I'll miss you. But you were an amazing brother and I hope you're happy now. Ivy, you were the best friend anyone could ever think of and I hope you will forgive me for everything I did to you." She whispered as she moved her good arm, and pushed her hand in both earth piles, so that her handprint was visible.

**Epilogue**

Teddy was sitting on the beach with a guitar in her hands. She was playing quiet chords and she sang, but it was more like whispering. PJ walked towards her, but he stopped when he was about 10 feet from her.

"I didn't know you played the guitar." He said as he walked forward and sat down next to her, in the sand.

"Yeah, I learned from you." She said

He smiled. "You didn't steal my guitars, did you?"

"No, I bought one. A week ago." She said

"Can you play something?" he asked

"Not yet." She smiled

One day, they would get over it, just as PJ told her. But now, they cried in silence, and they mourned in peace.

And together, they sat there for a long time.

**A/N: That was a long one, wasn't it? Please Rate and Review!**


End file.
